I Love You
by Tinkxx
Summary: [YuTen] [Yuta x Ten] Cuma percakapan Yuta & Ten sehari-hari. Narasi dikit, dialog banyak. OOC/Garing/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy. [NCT] [SMROOKIES]
1. Jemput Aku

Title: I Love You

(Tinkxx)

– Yuta x Ten –

an: Ten, Yuta, Jaehyun seumuran ya. Judulnya begitu karena saya nggak tau mau kasih judul apa dan di setiap chapter nanti bakal ada salah satu yang bilang gitu (bilang, "Aku sayang kamu,"). Nggak jelas kan? Maaf):  
Narasi dikit, dialog banyak.

– **I Love You –**

 **–**

Ten mengerutkan keningnya merasakan panas yang menerpa wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghalau panas tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari mencari taksi, tapi semua taksi yang melintas didepannya penuh orang dan ia tidak bisa kalau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi kecuali kalau..

 _Aku minta jemput Yuta aja._

Akhirnya, ia membuka ponsel dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Yuta.

Ten: Jemput aku.

Yuta: Sekarang?

Ten: Nggak, besok aja.

Yuta: Loh, serius?

Ten: Nggak peka!

Yuta: Lah!

Yuta: Lagi dimana?

Yuta: Sayang?

Ten: Di perempatan depan perpustakaan. Nunggu di sebelah lampu merah. Jemput gpl.

Yuta: Sabar, lagi ngobrol sama Jaehyun nih, nanggung.

Ten: Yaudah aku minta jemput Doyoung aja.

Yuta: Eh, jangan gitu dong. Iya iya ini aku lagi otw.

Ten: Otw jemput apa otw ambil gorengan lagi?

Yuta: Tau aja sih, sayang:(

Ten: Udah, cepetan jemput. Kebelet nih.

Yuta: Kebelet ketemu aku?

Ten: Gak banget!

Yuta: Jangan marah-marah, cepet tua loh.

Ten: Banyak omong ah. Katanya otw? Kok masih bisa balas?

Yuta: Kan aku sakti, sayang.

Ten: Gila kamu, Yuta!

Yuta: Oke, aku otw beneran.

Ten: Hati-hati, jalanan rame, jangan lupa pakai helm.

[ _Read_ ]

Ten tersenyum membaca pesan terakhirnya. Walaupun ia tipe pacar yang galak tapi ia masih sangat peduli ke pacarnya. Ia menunggu sambil membaca komik online di ponselnya. Sesekali menyapa petugas perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

"Sayang!"

Ten menoleh dan mendapati orang yang ditunggunya sudah berhenti di pinggir trotoar. Ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Yuta yang sedang memarkirkan motor besarnya di salah satu toko pinggir jalan.

"Mau masuk dulu?"

"Nggak ah, yuk pulang aja, aku ngantuk."

"Ngantuk apa mau berduaan sama aku?"

"Dibilangin jangan kebanyakan main sama Jaehyun, jadi nggak jelas kan."

"Kan Jaehyun akrab sama aku, yang. Kayak kamu nggak tau aja.."

"Akrab apa simpanan?"

Yuta tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matanya melihat bapak-bapak yang sedari tadi melihat dirinya yang ngobrol dengan Ten di tempat parkir tapi tidak masuk ke dalam toko. Fyi, bapaknya nyeremin bikin Yuta merinding.

"Udah yuk, pulang."

"Katanya masuk?"

"Biar aku aja yang masukin kamu nanti dirumah,"

"BESOK-BESOK JANGAN MAIN SAMA JAEHYUN LAGI!"

Tukang parkirnya makin mendelik menatap Yuta yang juga kaget melihat Ten yang berteriak ganas kearahnya.

"Udah ah, kamu teriak gitu lagi bikin tukang parkirnya murka loh nanti,"

Ten dengan dongkol naik ke boncengan motor Yuta.

"Nih, helmnya."

"Iya, tau!"

"Sewot banget sih, sayang."

"Lagi mode senggol bacok nih,"

Yuta terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Ten yang terkesan lucu daripada menakutkan.

Setelah dirasa Ten sudah siap, Yuta menjalankan motornya.

Ditengah perjalanan, Ten bertanya, "Tadi ngapain aja sama Jaehyun?"

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, cuma ngobrol."

"Kok Jaehyun ada di warkop sana? Kamu suruh?"

"Iya, aku yang nyuruh dia kesana. Kenapa?"

"Jarang-jarang aja dia mau kamu suruh ke warkop, biasanya kan nggak mau. Maunya juga cuma ke tempat elit, nggak kayak kamu."

"Loh, aku kan juga elit, yang."

"Elit apaan? Nongkrong aja sama bapak-bapak di warkop yang ada wifi gratis. Kamu kan sukanya yang gratisan."

"Kan hemat kuota, yang."

"Hemat apa pelit?"

"Sadis, yang. Aku kan nongkrong sama bapak-bapak juga tanya-tanya masalah kehidupan rumah tangga. Biar nanti pas kita udah rumah tangga aku bisa jadi suami sekaligus Bapak yang baik."

Ten merona. Pegangannya pada perut Yuta makin mengerat. Tidak peduli lagi jika banyak yang melihat mereka berdua aneh karena sesama lelaki.

"Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh."

"Aku ngomong kenyataan, sayang. Kamu kapan-kapan tanya bapak-bapak itu deh."

Ten menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung lebar Yuta, membenamkan mukanya yang memerah. Sedangkan Yuta sendiri senyum-senyum membayangkan keluarga kecil yang akan mereka buat nanti.

"Aku sayang kamu," lirih Ten membuat Yuta makin tersenyum lebar. "Kok diem aja? Nggak mau balas?"

"Kamu pengennya aku jawab apa?"

"Tau lah, terserah kamu."

"Ih, marah lagi,"

"Biarin,"

"Yaudah deh," –"Aku sayang kamu juga, Ten ku sayang."

 **TBC**

Yuten itu lucu–

Sayangnya mereka belum ditakdirkan buat satu unit):

Lanjut lagi nggak ya?

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Makan Siang

Title: I Love You

(Tinkxx)

– Yuta x Ten –

an: mereka semua seumuran, kecuali Taeil–dan Jisung. Dedek Ji adiknya Yuta ya.  
Narasi lumayan banyak, dialog banyak.

– **I Love You –**

–

Ten memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Niatnya ingin keluar untuk membeli makan siang ini, tapi ternyata banyak juga buku baru yang harus ia data sampai sore nanti. Sudah begitu ia sendirian yang mengurus ini, teman-temannya yang lain sedang sibuk cuti dan Ten sangat yakin mereka janjian. Karena kemarin ada salah satu temannya yang mengupload foto mereka semua di salah satu wahana dan hanya dirinya yang tidak ada disana. Kenapa hanya dirinya? Karena Ten tahu kalau ia adalah orang paling garing diantara yang lain dan hanya Yuta yang sanggup bertahan dengannya. Ia tersenyum ketika menyadari kalau hanya dirinya yang punya pacar diantara teman-temannya di perpustakaan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yuta, dirinya sama sekali belum melihat ponsel siang ini–

Kok nggak nyambung sih, Ten?:(

–Maksudnya siapa tahu ada pemberitahuan pesan ataupun telepon dari Yuta. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Menyalakan layarnya dan tersenyum senang karena ternyata memang benar-benar ada pemberitahuan dari Yuta.

Yuta: Yang

Yuta: Udah makan?

Yuta: Kamu hari ini sendirian di perpus?

Yuta: Sendirian ya? Mau aku temenin?

Yuta: Yang, bales dong. Sibuk banget, ya?

Yuta: Kangen nih:(

Yuta: Kangen gigit leher kamu. Duh aku jadi vampir lagi nih, yang. Cepetan sini biar aku nggak mati karena nggak minum darah.

Yuta: Mau makan bareng nggak? Mumpung aku lagi nggak ada kerjaan nih. Cafe lagi sepi.

Yuta: Nggak sepi sih, cuma ada beberapa orang. Tapi Taeil hyung sama pegawai lain yang ngurusin juga bisa kok. Aku kan ownernya, jadi boleh kemana-mana terserah aku kan:p

 _Punya cafe tapi malah lebih suka ke warkop._

Yuta: Yang? Kamu pingsan, ya?

Ada sepuluh pesan dari Yuta di salah satu aplikasi _messenger_. Mengabaikan buku yang harus didata, ia mengetik pesan balasan dengan cepat.

Ten: Aku masih sehat wal afiat. Kamu ngapain sih kirim pesan banyak gini? Bener-bener nggak ada kerjaan ya? Enak banget, kerjaanku banyak nih:( bantuin sini kalo nganggur.

Kemudian ia mengirim foto tumpukan buku yang ada didepannya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena bertukar pesan dengan Yuta begini. Padahal dirinya dengan Yuta sudah bersama hampir enam bulan dan sudah tinggal bersama hampir tiga bulan. Tapi perasaan berdebar setiap kali bertukar pesan dengan Yuta masih saja dirasakannya seperti saat pertama kali Yuta mengiriminya pesan.

Ting

Dengan cepat Ten membuka pemberitahuan itu.

Yuta: Akhirnya kamu balas juga, yang. Lumutan aku nungguin kamu. Udah laper banget nih, makan yuk. Dimana aja terserah kamu, jangan di cafe ya, bosen sama makanannya. Cepetan, yang, mumpung masih jam makan siang.

Yuta: Iya, nanti aku bantuin kamu kalau udah dapat ijin dari Taeil hyung.

Ten senyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan dari Yuta–tidak peduli jika orang-orang menganggapnya gila.

"Jangan senyum terus, aneh tau lihat kamu senyum gitu padahal biasanya galak."

Ten mendongak mendapati Taeyong yang sudah berjalan menjauh dengan gaya angkuhnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya gemas. Menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Taeyong walaupun Taeyong tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang dirinya lakukan.

 _Dasar! Bilang aja kalo iri soalnya aku yang bisa dapetin Yuta!_

Ia kembali menekuni ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan balasan.

Ten: Kalo aku tanya kamu maunya kemana pasti jawabnya, 'ke warkop aja, yang, murah.' Aku mau ke tempat yang agak elit gitu, tapi ini masih siang, nggak asik deh kayaknya. Ke mcd aja gimana?

Yuta: Mau aja bilang gitu, yang, udah kamu duluin:( aku kangen tumis kangkungnya nih..

Ten: Yaudah kamu makan sendiri sana. Biar aku ajak Doyoung atau Jaehyun aja.

Yuta: Ciee marah:* makin ganteng deh kalo lagi marah.

Ten: Iyadong, nggak kayak kamu yang kalo marah makin jelek.

Yuta: Jelek-jelek gini kamu juga cinta kan ke aku.

Ten: Udah buruan kesini, laper, nih.

Yuta: Loh?

Yuta: Maksud kamu gimana, yang?

Ten: Beliin makan, yang:( Aku malas keluar, panas. Nanti kulitku kebakar..

Yuta: Panggil 'yang' kalo ada maunya doang:( Jahat kamu!

Ten: Mau nggak?:)

Yuta: Iya deh, sayang, sebentar ya. Kamu tunggu dua puluh menit lagi. Kita makan disana bareng.

Ten: Hati-hati loh ya, jangan lupa helmnya.

[ _Read_ ]

Ten kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Setidaknya ia harus selesai mendata 20 buku sebelum Yuta sampai di perpustakaan.

Setengah jam kemudian seseorang berlari terengah-engah masuk ke perpustakaan. Ten menatapnya senang dan berlari mendekati orang itu.

"Yang, maaf ya lama. Tadi macet waktu kesini."

Ten mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil mengendus kantong plastik yang Yuta bawa. Yuta tersenyum melihatnya dan mengusak pelan rambut Ten.

"Mau makan dimana?"

"Di kantin aja,"

"Yuk."

Setelah itu Taeyong lewat. Yuta membalas senyuman Taeyong yang menurutnya masih manis, sama seperti waktu pertama kali bertemu.

Ten menyikut Yuta dengan sikunya. "Jangan genit!"

"Aw! Maaf, yang, khilaf abis lihat yang bening."

"Aku kurang bening?"

"Bening kok, bening banget."

"Awas aja kalo aku tau kamu genit-genit lagi terutama ke Taeyong. Kupotong anumu,"

"Sadis banget, yang. Ngilu nih."

* * *

"Disini aja, ya." ucap Ten berlari meninggalkan Yuta dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Yuta tersenyum melihatnya. "Oke."

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan makanan yang dibelinya di salah satu restoran cepat saji terkenal. Ten langsung mengambil dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Enak banget.. Kapan ya aku terakhir kali makan ini?"

"Kok kamu kasian sih, yang?"

"Aku nggak pernah dikasih makan beginian kan juga gara-gara kamu yang ngajak makannya ke warkop terus."

"Iyadeh, maaf.."

"Padahal uangmu kan banyak,"

"Uangku banyak kan juga kutabung, yang, buat masa depan kita berdua nanti,"

"Nggak jelas lagi kan.."

Yuta diam saja tidak membalas perkataan Ten.

Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Kenapa sih kamu mesti bawa-bawa Doyoung?"

"Terserah aku dong,"

"Aku kan cuma tanya, penasaran.."

"Doyoung kan single dan kamu juga kenal dia."

 _Nggak nyambung lagi deh. Untung aku cinta kamu, Ten._

"Kok dia bisa masih single? Kan ganteng tuh,"

"Aku awalnya mau pilih dia aja daripada kamu. Kamu dekil sih."

"Dekil-dekil gini banyak yang suka loh, yang. Nyatanya kamu lebih pilih aku kan,"

Ten berdeham pelan setelah mendengar ucapan Yuta.

"Doyoung kan lagi pdkt sama Taeil hyung. Udah kode-kode dari jaman lalu tapi yang dikodein nggak peka-peka."

"Taeil hyung sadis ya."

"Sadis kayak kamu."

"Nggak salah ngomong?"

Ten tertawa keras.

Dengan cepat Yuta mengambil ponselnya dan...

*ckrek.

"Loh, kamu ngapain?"

"Barusan foto kamu, yang. Kamu ngakaknya lepas banget bikin aku seneng."

"Hapus dong fotonya, jelek pasti."

"Bagus kok, ganteng cantik gitu,"

"Jelek, Yuta!"

"Bagus, sayang. Aku butuh wallpaper baru tau,"

"Biasanya juga pakai wallpaper dari hapenya,"

"Nggak, yang. Aku selalu pakai foto kamu."

"Bohong dosa loh,"

"Siapa yang bilang kalo bohong dapat pahala?"

Yuta menggeram gemas. Tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pipi Ten yang sedikit gembil. "Kamu kok gemesin sih, yang.."

"Katanya biar kamu makin suka sama aku,"

Yuta tersenyum, mengelus pipi Ten sayang.

"Sayang.."

"Hm?"

"Aku sayang kamu,"

"Aku sayang adik kamu,"

"Kamu kok pedo sih, yang?"

"Pedo buat Jisung doang."

Ten tertawa lagi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Yuta, mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku juga sayang kamu kok, yang."

"Pasti ada maunya nih,"

Ten meringis.

"Bantuin kerjaanku ya, masih banyak.."

"Tuh kan bener."

"Tapi jangan genit ke Taeyong!"

"Nggak, sayang. Percayalah cintaku ini hanya untukmu:)"

"Gombal."

 **TBC**

Ceritanya acak-acakan nggak sih? Saya bingung.

Selanjutnya saya usahakan biar lebih baik.

Btw makasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow:)

Salam sayang dari Yuta

Love,

Tinkxx


	3. Malam Minggu

Title: I Love You

(Tinkxx)

– Yuta x Ten –

an: percakapan yuten yang nggak jelas lagi deh.

Narasi dikit, dialog banyak.

– **I Love You –**

–

"Yang, main yuk."

Yuta berguling kesana kemari di atas kasur. Ten diam saja masih fokus dengan novel yang baru diambilnya sewaktu pulang dari perpustakaan tadi. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kasur yang dari tadi goyang-goyang karena ulah Yuta. Tidak mempedulikan Yuta yang sudah meraung-raung tidak jelas.

"Yang, aku lagi ngomong,"

"Ten sayang."

"Chittaku sayang,"

Ten terusik setelah Yuta memanggilnya Chitta. "Jangan Chitta dong, aku bukan penyanyi,"

"Iyadeh kamu bukan penyanyi. Kamu kan pendamping hidup aku."

Setelah itu Ten melempar Yuta dengan bantal yang ada disebelahnya. Yuta tertawa keras. Kemudian ia mendekati Ten, memeluk tubuh Ten yang sedang duduk sedang dirinya terbaring.

"Yang, temenin main dong.."

Yuta menusuk-nusuk perut Ten dengan jarinya.

"Apaan sih?!"

"Senggol bacok lagi?"

"Udah kubacok kali dari tadi,"

"Berarti nggak kan?"

"Nggak."

Yuta mengambil novel yang masih dipegang Ten, meletakkannya di atas nakas.

"Ayo berpelukan kayak teletubbies,"

"Pelukan sendiri sana."

"Aku kan nggak jones, yang:("

"Tapi aku nggak mau, masih sore,"

"Berarti kalo malam mau dong?"

"Emang kamu biasanya meluk siapa sih?!"

"Dih judes banget, yang. Iya iya maaf.."

Yuta melepas pelukannya. Ia memunggungi Ten yang terlihat merasa bersalah.

Ten yang sadar karena terlalu galak langsung mendekati Yuta. Ia berbisik di telinga Yuta, "Yuta.."

Tapi Yuta diam saja.

Kemudian Ten ikut berbaring di belakang Yuta, tangannya menelusup ke sekitar perut Yuta. Ia kembali berbisik, "Maafin aku, yang,"

"Sayang.."

"Marah ya?"

"Yang!"

"Nakamoto Yuta!"

"Hahaha..." Yuta tertawa keras, kemudian berbalik menghadap Ten yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut Ten. "Aku kan nggak pernah marah ke kamu, yang. Aku marah kalau kamu ngelirik cowok lain,"

"Sayangnya aku lagi nggak mood sayang-sayangan,"

"Aku nggak perlu nunggu kamu di mood sayang-sayangan juga bakalan kusayang terus, yang,"

Ten terkekeh pelan, tangannya menyentuh dada Yuta, "Katanya tadi mau main?"

"Maunya main apa?"

"Kan yang ngajak kamu,"

"Main ps gimana?"

"Mager,"

"Main anu-anu yuk, yang, udah lama nih nggak anu-anu."

*ctak

"Sakit, yang! Kamu jahat, ah, mainnya jitak-jitak gitu:("

"Lah kamu mikir nggak-nggak,"

"Emang kamu nggak mau beneran, yang?"

"Nggak mood, Yuta!"

"Yaudah kalau gitu. Sini biar aku pelukin kamu aja," Yuta memajukan badannya, memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ten balas memeluk, mengendus leher Yuta, usil.

"Jangan diendus gitu, yang,"

"Pengen gigit nih,"

"Katanya tadi nggak mau?"

"Aku mau gigit aja,"

"Tapi kan aku vampirnya, bukan kamu."

"Aku kan udah kamu jadiin vampir,"

"Jangan dong. Kalau kamu vampir aku minum darah siapa?"

"Taeyong,"

"Jangan bawa-bawa Taeyong kalau nggak mau cemburu:)"

Ten meringis. Ia melepas pelukan Yuta. Menatap orang yang tadi dipeluknya dengan sayang, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan bibir Yuta, kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Nggak sengaja."

Yuta tersenyum lebar. "Lagi dong, yang," rajuknya.

"Nggak mau!"

Yuta memajukan badannya, mencoba untuk mencium Ten tapi Ten menghindarinya. Karena Ten tau.. Kalau ia mau saja dicium oleh Yuta sekarang, pasti akhirnya begitu. Ya, begitu.

"Hahaha, iya deh, nggak.." —"Btw, yang, malam Minggu kita gini doang?"

"Lah kamu mau gimana? Ngajak aku ke warkop? Terus kamu lupain aku karena kamu lebih milih ngobrol sama bapak-bapak masalah bola."

"Nggak usah diperjelas gitu dong, yang.. Kali aja kamu mau nonton film,"

Ten berdecak kesal. "Film yang aku tunggu udah abis dari jauh hari, kamu sih nggak peka!"

"Aku kan nggak tau:( Maaf.."

Ten mendengus kesal, ia berbalik memunggungi Yuta. Memeluk bantal dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Ten? Jangan tidur dong."

"Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur."

"Masih sore, yang." Yuta berucap pelan, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Ten. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Ten, mengecup belakang leher Ten pelan, kemudian berbisik, "Aku sayang kamu, Chittaphon."

"Aku sayang kamu juga,"

"Katanya tidur?"

"Pas kamu cium leherku, aku bangun,"

"Bilang aja mau dicium lagi, yang,"

"Nggak lah,"

"Dih malu-malu segala,"

"Diem ah, Yuta! Aku mau tidur."

"Yaudah kalau gitu. Goodnight, Tenku sayang,"

 **TBC**

Bosenin ya? Udahan aja kali ya..

Salam sayang dari Ten

Love,

Tinkxx


	4. Sakit

Title: I Love You

(Tinkxx)

– Yuta x Ten –

an: halo! yuten balik lagi

Narasi dikit, dialog banyak.

– **I Love You –**

–

"Yang, peluk dong,"

"Yang, ambilin minum,"

"Yang, pijetin dong,"

"Yang.."

"Yang.."

BUG!

Yuta terdiam mendengar bantal yang terlempar hampir mengenai kepalanya, ia menahan napasnya. Ten memperhatikannya dengan merengut kesal.

"Kalau sakit jangan manja, dong, Yuta."

Yuta menghela napas, ia kembali membaringkan dirinya. Panasnya belum juga menurun sejak kemarin malam membuat Ten cemas. Tangannya menarik tangan Ten yang masih merengut di ujung tempat tidur.

"Maafin aku, yang.."

Diam.

"Yang?"

Diam.

Yuta bangun, bersandar ke sandaran ranjang. Ia menarik Ten ke pelukannya, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Ten terkikik. "Apaan sih, Yuta,"

"Nah kan udah nggak marah lagi:), maaf ya kalau aku manja, aku cuma mau supaya kamu perhatiin aku."

"Aku kan disini terus," Ten berucap pelan. Ia naik ke pangkuan Yuta.

"Duh, yang, kalau kaki aku kram gimana?"

"Yaudah, sih, nggak papa,"

"Kamu mau tanggung jawab?"

"Aku nggak apa-apain kamu, Yuta!"

"Kamu apa-apain aku tau, yang,"

"Aku ngapain?!"

"Kamu bikin jantung aku berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat kalau sama kamu, bikin aku gampang capek,"

Ten tersipu, pipinya memerah. "Yaudah, aku pergi aja,"

"Nggak, sayang. Canda doang."

Yuta melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh Ten, merengkuhnya. Sedang Ten menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Yuta. Menghirup aura panas yang keluar dari leher Yuta–efek sakit demam. Ten merengut. Tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Yuta sayang.

"Jangan sakit dong,"

Yuta terkekeh. "Kenapa? Kamu kasian sama aku?"

"Kasian lah.. Kamu pucat gini beneran kayak vampir. Aku nggak tega lihatnya."

"Siniin leher kamu, biar aku gigit, siapa tau aku jadi sehat lagi. Mungkin aku butuh asupan darahmu, yang,"

Ten menepuk pelan pipi Yuta membuat Yuta tertawa. "Jangan banyak omong, nanti tambah sakit, aku yang repot."

"Kamu udah kayak mamaku pas ngurus papa aku yang lagi sakit loh, yang,"

"Kok disamain sama tante sih? Berarti aku udah kayak ibu-ibu gitu?"

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Yuta mengusak rambutnya. "Bukan, sayang. Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau kamu udah cocok jadi calon, apa ya, ibu atau ayah, apapun deh ya pokoknya buat anak-anakku. Ngurus aku aja bisa apalagi ngurus anak kita nanti. Pasti bisa, kan?"

Wajahnya memerah, bibir bawahnya makin turun. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir Yuta, menciumnya cepat, bahkan sebelum Yuta sadar apa yang dilakukan Ten. Matanya membeliak kaget. "Kamu ngode, yang?"

"Apaan sih? Nggak!"

"Lah terus?"

"Bibirmu pucat gitu, kirain ada apa,"

"Bilang aja minta dicium, yang,"

"Nggak, Yuta!"

"Udah 6 bulan juga, masih aja malu-malu kalau mau cium aku,"

"Diem, Yuta!"

Yuta terkikik. Tangannya kembali merengkuh tubuh Ten, menempatkan Ten tepat di dadanya.  
"Badan aku panas banget ya, yang?"

Ten mengangguk samar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakannya karena tidak tega melihat Yuta yang beberapa hari ini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

Yuta tahu. Ia menepuk punggung Ten, mengusapnya. "Aku nggak papa, kok. Cuma demam kan kata dokternya tadi? Bentar lagi juga sembuh kok, yang."

Ten mengangguk, rambutnya menggelitiki dada Yuta. "Tapi aku nggak tega lihat kamu gini. Ini pertama kali aku lihat kamu sakit sampai kayak gini. Kan dulu-dulu nggak pernah sampai gini."

"Duh, yang, jangan sok emo deh. Kamu tuh ya, aku ini nggak papa. Aku emang gini dari dulu, sekalinya sakit langsung berhari-hari. Tapi cuma demam gini doang. Aku nggak punya riwayat punya penyakit parah kok!"

"Jangan sampai deh!"

Yuta tertawa. "Emangnya kenapa?"

Ten meremas bagian belakang piyama Yuta. "Katanya mau bikin keluarga sama aku," lirihnya.

Mata Yuta berbinar, ia memekik girang. "Cieeeeee, sayang,"

"Ngapain cie cie?"

"Ya ampun, yang, kirain selama ini cuma aku yang pengin jadiin kamu pendamping hidup. Ternyata kamu juga~"

Ten diam saja, tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Yuta pelan. "Tidur sana."

"Temenin ya,"

"Bilang gitu lagi, aku tabok nih!"

"Duh galaknya keluar lagi,"

"Lagian juga, emang selama ini tidur sama siapa?"

"Cuma sama kamu, kok."

Yuta mengangkat tubuh Ten, menggulingkannya ke samping membuat Ten tertawa lebar. Ia mematikan lampu yang ada di meja sebelahnya. Menarik selimutnya dan Ten. Secara otomatis Ten mendekat ke tubuh Yuta, tidak peduli seberapa panas suhu badan Yuta sekarang.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yuta bergerak gelisah, Ten mengelus punggungnya. "Ada apa? Sakit lagi?"

"Nggak, yang. Kamarnya jadi gelap,"

"Jelas lah, lampunya kan kamu matiin,"

Yuta mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ten. "Iya, emang. Gelap banget kayak hidupku tanpa kamu, Ten."

"Bisa aja, sih." Ten mendengus, ia tersenyum dalam pelukan Yuta.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang, tadi aku udah minum obat, kan?"

"Udah,"

"Belum tau, yang,"

Ten mendongak. Dalam kegelapan ia bisa melihat wajah Yuta yang kebingungan.

"Tadi kan udah abis makan,"

Yuta tersenyum, tangannya mencubit hidung Ten gemas. "Tapi obat yang ini belum.."

Yuta menundukkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Ten. Merasakan dinginnya bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya. Mengecapnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya.

"Kayaknya besok aku udah sehat, deh,"

Ten memukul dada Yuta pelan. "Dasar!"

"Udah ah, yuk tidur. Goodnight, sayang, I love you,"

"I love you too."

 **END**

Halo!

Pendek banget ya:(

Ini bukan angst kok. Saya terlalu sayang anak-anak, gak tega:")

Btw, makasih review, fav & follownya *luvluv

Salam sayang dari Yuten, kata Ten maafin kalo dia ooc banget.

Love,

Tinkxx


	5. Belanja

Title: I Love You

(Tinkxx)

– Yuta x Ten –

an: udah lama ya saya gak update ini wkwk.

– **I Love You –**

* * *

"Yang, kita butuh brokoli nggak?"

"Nggak, buat apa?"

"Wortel?"

"Masih banyak,"

"Bayam?"

"Mau kayak popeye?"

Yuta merengut. Ia memasukkan bayam ke dalam troli. Ten yang melihatnya terkikik pelan.

"Iya, aku mau kayak popeye, terus kamu jadi Olive ya,"

Ten mendengus. "Ogah, aku kan cowok,"

"Oke deh, cowok yang kayak Olive,"

"Nggak mau,"

"Mau aja dong,"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Biar aku bisa selalu nyelamatin kamu,"

"Jadi aku harus jadi Olive dulu biar kamu nyelamatin aku, gitu?"

Yuta tergagap. "B-bukan gitu, yang,"

Tangan Ten mendorong troli. Memilih untuk mengabaikan Yuta yang sedang kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tertawa melihat Yuta yang masih tergagap seperti itu.

"Yang," panggil Yuta setelah berlari mengejar Ten yang sudah jauh di depan.

Sedangkan Ten sendiri pura-pura marah dan masuk ke bagian snack. Yuta mengikutinya dengan berlari kecil, ia tahu saja kalau Ten tidak benar-benar marah. Ia sangat mengenal Ten-bahkan lebih dari orangtuanya sendiri.

"Jangan beli banyak-banyak, nanti batuk, aku yang repot," gerutu Yuta dari belakang Ten.

"Apasih? Suka-suka aku, dong mau beli berapa. Aku beli pakai uang sendiri, kok,"

"Bukan masalah uangnya, yang. Aku masih sanggup, kok bayarin semua yang kamu beli, tapi ntar kamu sakit, gimana?"

Ten terdiam. Pipinya merona merah karena perkataan Yuta yang perhatian padanya. Ia menatap Yuta senang dan berkata, "Kok perhatian, sih?"

"Kamu kan pacar aku,"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Udah lupa kalau mama kamu nitipin anak bungsunya ke aku?"

"Mana pernah mama bilang gitu." Ten mencebik, membuat Yuta tergelak.

"Pernah, yang. Waktu kita ke rumah kamu bulan lalu itu, loh. Mama kamu, kan bilang.."

 _Titip Ten ya nak Yuta, tante pikir cuma kamu yang bisa tahan sama kelakuannya._

"...gitu. Kamu beneran lupa?"

"Aku lupa. Kamu pasti bohong."

"Aku nggak bohong, sayang.."

"Iya, kamu bohong! Mama nggak bilang gitu, Yuta!"

Yuta gemas, ia mendekati Ten yang sedang mengambil beberapa mie instan. Segera saja Yuta menyudutkan Ten diantara rak. Ten terbelalak kaget dan makin syok ketika Yuta mencuri cium darinya.

"Kamu ngapain sih?!" pekik Ten kesal sembari memukul Yuta yang ada di depannya.

"Nggak, yang! Aku cuma mau cium kamu. Aku kangen bibir kamu."

Ten merona. "Nggak jelas kamu!"

"Makasih, yang."

Kemudian Yuta berjalan mendahului Ten yang masih bingung dengan trolinya.

"Yuta.."

"Hm?"

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Aku mau kamu. Nggak pakai baju. Diatas kasur. Nunggu aku pulang kerja."

*Ctak

"Aduh, yang.."

"Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius. Aku cuma mau kamu. Aku nggak mau yang lain."

"Kalau aku kasih Taeyong, mau?"

"Aku nggak kenal Taeyong. Aku cuma kenal Chittaphon."

Ten menghela napas. Ia memejamkan matanya lelah. Ketika membuka matanya lagi, Yuta sudah ada didepannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melumat mencium bibir Ten lembut. Ia lelah menunggu. Ia tidak kuat untuk tidak mencium Ten yang terus mengoceh.

Yuta melepaskan ciumannya. Seringaian lebar muncul di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum senang dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Mengabaikan Ten yang masih syok karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari Yuta.

"Yang, ayo jalan kesana. Aku mau cari susu."

"Kamu ngapain sih, Yuta?!"

"Aku kangen kamu."

"Tapi kita kan barengan terus."

"Kamu tahu nggak, yang. Sedetik aja aku nggak lihat kamu, aku udah kangen berat sama kamu."

Ten menggerutu kesal, walaupun sebenarnya ia senang. Diam-diam ia ingin segera pulang, agar bisa memeluk pemuda yang ada di depan troli itu.

"Kamu mau beli apa?"

"Mau beli susu buat Taeil hyung biar makin sehat."

"Kok Taeil hyung?"

"Kamu juga mau aku beliin?"

Ten mengangguk samar membuat Yuta terkekeh pelan. "Yaudah, kamu pilih sendiri, ya."

"Taeil hyung kenapa? Sakit?"

"Nggak.."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Dia ngeluh terus pengin tinggi. Yaudah aku stok susu aja di cafe."

"Tapi kan udah bukan masa pertumbuhan,"

"Memang."

"Terus kenapa?"

Yuta menggeram gemas. Ia mencubit pipi gembil Ten cukup keras saking gemasnya. "Biarin aja, yang. Biar dia berhenti ngoceh masalah tinggi badannya. Dia malu sama Doyoung katanya."

"Doyoung kan emang tinggi. Kamu aja kalah tinggi."

"Yang penting aku masih lebih tinggi dari kamu."

Ten memukul Yuta ganas.

"Duh, yang, jangan agresif gitu, dong."

"Kamu nakal!"

"Nakalnya cuma ke kamu, kok!"

"Awas kalau aku tahu kamu nakal ke yang lain."

Yuta terkikik pelan. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Ten sayang. "Kenapa kamu suka cemburu kalau aku bawa-bawa yang lain, tapi kalau Taeil hyung kamu nggak cemburu?"

"Kamu suka Taeil hyung?"

"Percaya deh, aku lebih suka kamu.."

"Taeil hyung kan udah kenal kamu lama. Lagian Taeil hyung bukan tipemu kan?"

"Yang bener? Taeil hyung manis loh, mungil juga kan kayak kamu?"

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Jadi selama ini kamu ada apa-apa sama Taeil hyung?"

Yuta tertawa. "Kalau iya kenapa?"

Ten menghentikan trolinya. Matanya menelisik wajah Yuta dengan tajam. "Beneran?"

"Nggak lah! Aku bercanda. Aku nggak mungkin sama yang lain,"

"Ah kamu nggak bisa dipercaya." Ten berdecak malas.

"Aku nggak bakal selingkuh, kok."

"Kalau kamu selingkuh, aku selingkuh juga sama Jisung."

"Jangan adikku dong, yang. Kasian, masih kecil. Anunya masih kecil, nggak enak,"

*Ctak

"Kamu hobi banget sih jitak aku?"

"Kamu sih!"

"Yaudah maaf deh.."

"Ayo pulang.."

"Udahan? Beli ini aja?"

Ten mengangguk. Yuta mengambil alih untuk mendorong troli. Perlahan Ten menggamit lengan Yuta. Ia tersenyum lebar. Ia berbisik pada telinga Yuta, "Aku sayang kamu."

Yuta ikut tersenyum. Menyambar bibir Ten cepat dan berkata, "Aku juga sayang kamu,"

 **TBC**

Nggak jelas hmm.

Love,

Tinkxx


	6. Morning

Title: I Love You

(Tinkxx)

– Yuta x Ten –

an: udah lama ya saya gak update ini wkwk.

– **I Love You –**

* * *

"Yuta?" panggil Ten lirih sambil membelai wajah Yuta sayang. Mengecup semua bagian wajah Yuta dengan perasaan senang. Kemudian mencium bibir Yuta dalam, menjilat permukaan bibir itu sampai sang pemilik menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Ten tersentak sewaktu Yuta mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuatnya semakin mendekat pada tubuh Yuta. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Yuta.

"Lepasin, Yuta."

"Kenapa?" gumam Yuta masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku mau masak," alasan saja itu. Ten jarang masak pagi dan lebih memilih beli di warung dekat rumah.

"Kamu nggak pernah masak pagi, yang,"

"Kata siapa? Pernah kok,"

"Kapan?"

"K-kemarin?"

"Kemarin kita kan nginap di rumah orangtuamu, jelas aja kamu masak, yang, kan disuruh Mama,"

Ten menggerutu, semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Yuta.

"Kamu kenapa sih, yang, kok manja banget gini?"

"Aku nggak manja,"

"Kamu nggak pernah meluk aku sampai bikin aku nggak bisa napas gini,"

"Aku pengin aja,"

"Kamu segitu cintanya sama aku?"

Ten merengut, memukul dada Yuta cukup keras sampai yang dipukul merintih kesakitan.

"Kalau aku nggak cinta, ngapain aku disini? Aku udah sama Doyoung kali,"

Yuta tersenyum. Tatapannya turun ke bibir Ten dan menciumnya dalam. Melumat bibir kecil itu, membuat sang pemilik melenguh. Sampai akhirnya Ten melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Matanya menatap Yuta sayu yang sebenarnya sangat mengundang dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Nggak mau, yang. Nanti kamu ada kerja, kan?"

"Jahat kamu,"

"Aku kan peduli sama kamu, yang. Kalau kamu nanti nggak bisa jalan, gimana? Terus diejekin Taeyong, kamu mau?"

"Nggak.." jawab Ten lirih sambil memainkan rambut Yuta yang jatuh di dahinya.

Yuta tergelak melihat Ten yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Katanya mau masak?"

"Kamu aja yang masak,"

"Aku nggak bisa masak, yang."

"Bohong."

"Aku nggak pernah bohongin kamu, yang. Aku kan bisanya bikin kopi."

"Bikinin kopi kalau gitu,"

"Nggak baik, yang, pagi-pagi minum kopi."

Ten tersenyum entah kenapa. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yuta dan tertawa pelan.

"Loh, kamu kenapa?"

"Nggak papa kok!"

"Serem ah, yang, tiba-tiba ketawa gitu."

"Ada vampir yang masuk ke badanku kali." Jawab Ten asal sambil mengendus perpotongan leher Yuta, mengendusnya dan menggigit leher Yuta.

"..sayang,"

Ten menjauhkan badannya ketika Yuta mencoba memeluk tubuhnya lagi. Ia tertawa lepas dan mendorong tubuh Yuta sampai jatuh dari kasur. Kemudian ia duduk di atas kasur dan masih menatap Yuta yang merintih kesakitan. "Mau aku bantuin?"

"Nggak! Kamu jahat sama aku."

"Gantian. Biasanya kamu yang jahat,"

"Aku nggak pernah jahat, Chittaku sayang.."

"Aku bukan Cita Citata,"

"Emang aku pernah bilang kalau kamu Cita Citata?"

Seketika wajahnya merona. Dengan gusar Ten melempar semua bantal yang ada di kasur ke arah Yuta.

"Tuh kan, aku jadi korban penganiayaan."

"Kamu sih!" Ten berteriak kesal sambil berjalan keluar kamar, menuju dapur rumah itu.

Yuta syok, lantas ia langsung mengejar Ten yang sudah sibuk mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang sekiranya bisa ia buat sesuatu.

Dengan perasaan menyesal yang dibuat-buat, Yuta memeluk Ten dari belakang, mengecup leher belakang Ten dengan mesra. "Jangan marah dong, yang.."

Ten diam, masih fokus memotong sosis didepannya–meskipun ia sempat kaget ketika hembusan napas Yuta mengenai lehernya.

"Kamu bisa masak emangnya?"

"Aku berasa ngomong sama patung, deh,"

"Sayang?"

"Tenku sayang?"

"Say–"

"AW!"

Matanya membelalak ketika melihat ujung jari Ten yang terkena pisau. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil tisu yang ada disana, mengelap luka kecil itu dan membungkusnya sementara dengan tisu.

"Gara-gara kamu!"

Yuta memutar matanya lelah. "Iya, gara-gara aku yang gangguin kamu terus,"

Ten merengut. "Terus sarapan kita gimana?"

"Biar aku yang masak, kamu duduk aja sana, nunggu aku selesai."

"Katanya nggak bisa masak?"

"Kalau cuma bikin _omurice_ mungkin bisa,"

"Diajarin siapa?"

"Taeil hyung."

"Yakin kamu yang masak?"

"Iya, sayang."

Tiba-tiba saja Ten terkikik senang. Rasa kesalnya menghilang begitu saja. Ia menepuk pundak Yuta untuk menyemangatinya. "Semangat, sayang."

"Kamu minta apa?"

"Minta cintamu aja,"

Yuta rasanya ingin jungkir balik saat itu juga. Kenapa Tennya menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Kamu kenapa sih, yang?" geram Yuta saking gemasnya.

"Nggak papa kok. Aku sayang kamu, Yuta!"

Dan Ten berlari kembali ke kamar sambil bersenandung senang. Meninggalkan Yuta yang mengerutkan dahi kebingungan, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku juga sayang kamu, Ten."

 **TBC**

Dibuang sayang.

Saya juga mau jungkir balik pas baca ulang ini. Aneh ya, ha ha ha. OOC parah *gelundungan*

Love,

Tinkxx


	7. Rambut Baru dan Sebuah Kejutan

Title: I Love You

(Tinkxx)

– Yuta x Ten –

an: miss me?

– **I Love You –**

* * *

Ten tersedak ludanya sendiri ketika Yuta tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah. Segera ia mengambil gelasnya dan meminum airnya. Matanya masih melotot tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tiga hari Yuta pergi kerja dan sekarang pulang ke rumah malah jadi seperti ini.

Yuta menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa. Dirinya merasa baru karena baru saja mengubah warna rambut. Terlihat pede sekali.

"Kenapa jadi abu-abu?"

"Kenapa? Bagus kan, yang? Kata tukang salonnya aku jadi makin ganteng kalau rambutku aku ubah warnanya jadi gini,"

"Daripada rambut keritingmu yang kemarin," Ten mencibir pelan. Kakinya bergerak gelisah entah karena apa. Tampilan Yuta sekarang benar-benar membuatnya berfantasi. Celana kain hitam, kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya sengaja dibuka, dan tambahan rambut abu-abunya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Terpesona, ya?"

"Nggak lah, ewh!"

"Halah, yang, kamu ngelesnya bisa aja."

Ten mencibir pelan, mengambil air putih lagi untuk diminum. "Siapa juga yang ngeles.." ucapnya gugup menghindari tatapan Yuta yang serasa mempermainkannya.

Yuta tertawa keras. Dengan senyum yang mengembang ia berjalan menghampiri Ten yang sekarang berlari cepat ke arah sofa.

"Jangan lari-lari dong, yang! Nanti kamu jatuh!"

"Kalau jatuh kan ada kamu disini,"

Yuta tersenyum mendengarnya. Buru-buru ia menahan Ten yang akan duduk di sofa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menepuk pahanya di hadapan Ten.

"Ngapain?" Ten mengernyit bingung.

"Duduk sini di pahaku,"

"Kan masih ada tempat di sebelahmu,"

"Aku maunya kamu duduk di sini,"

"Maksa ceritanya?"

"Kamu kan pacarku jadi boleh lah maksa,"

"Apaan sih, Yut!"

"Cie ngambek," Yuta tertawa pelan, tangannya mengusap tangan Ten yang digenggamnya. Perlahan menarik Ten agar terduduk di pahanya.

Ten berdeham keras setelah berhasil duduk-dengan paksaan-di paha Yuta. Pipinya memerah malu. Tangannya memegang pundak Yuta dengan kaku.

"Jangan kaku dong, yang."

"Sshhh,"

"Kenapa?"

"A-Apa faedahnya sih aku duduk disini?"

"Biar kita lebih dekat lah, sayang."

"Duh kamu pergi 3 hari kok jadi lebay gini sih,"

"Demi kamu aku pergi buat cari uang,"

"Aku nggak nyuruh kamu pergi,"

"Demi masa depan cerah bersamamu, aku rela pergi kemana aja buat kerja. Buat modal nikah, yang."

"Kayak kita bakalan nikah aja,"

"Loh? Kamu nggak mau nikah sama aku?:("

"M-maksudku nggak gitu!"

"Terus gimana?"

"Tauk ah, Yut!" Ten memalingkan mukanya, pipinya memanas.

"Kan yang harusnya ngambek aku, yang.. Kok malah kamu sih.."

"Lagian kamunya gitu,"

"Kenapa? Aku nggak peka ya? Maaf deh.."

Ten melirik Yuta yang menundukkan kepalanya. Diam-diam ia merasa bersalah. Pacarnya ini baru saja pulang dari kerja dan ia malah membuatnya sedih begini. Bodoh sekali!

Perlahan ia mengusap rambut Yuta yang berubah warna. "Ka-Kamu ngapain ganti warna rambut?"

Yuta mendekatkan dirinya ke dada Ten, memeluknya erat, mengabaikan pertanyaan Ten. "Aku kangen kamu, tiga hari cuma sama Taeil hyung bikin gila juga ternyata. Udah gitu yang diomongin Doyoung terus."

"Kamu liburan atau kerja?"

"Kerja, yang, sekalian liburan.. Aku kan mau cafeku jadi lebih bagus biar nggak kalah sama cafe di luaran sana. Makanya aku cari inspirasi keluar sama Taeil hyung.."

Ten diam saja. Tangannya masih memainkan rambut Yuta.

"Yang, kamu marah ya? Kamu kan kemarin udah aku ajak tapi nggak mau, katanya kamu ada acara di perpus, kan?"

Ten mengangguk. Ia berbisik, "Aku nggak marah kok,"

"Terus?"

"Kenapa rambutmu jadi gini?"

"Oh ini.. Kemarin aku nganterin Taeil hyung potong rambut-"

"Sombong ya, potong rambut aja keluar negeri,"

"Biarin aja lah,"

"Sama kayak kamu juga, ngabisin uang aja semir rambut diluar negeri,"

"Duh aku salah lagi:("

"Kamu emang salah terus, Yuta. Terus tadi gimana?"

"Tukang salonnya bilang kalau rambutku bagus, kalau dikasih warna abu-abu pasti jadi lebih ganteng gitu-"

"Dan kamu kemakan omongan tukang salon,"

"Yaampun, sayangku..."

"Yang penting aku sekarang tambah ganteng, kan?"

"Nggak lah!"

"Bohong dosa loh!"

"Aku nggak bohong!"

"Nggak percaya."

Ten mendengus mendengarnya. Bibirnya turun beberapa senti. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mencubit pipi Yuta.

"Kamu salting, yang?"

"Nggak!"

"Bilang aja iya,"

"Nggak, Yuta!"

Dengan sigap Yuta menahan tangan Ten di pipinya. Perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Ten. Membungkamnya untuk diam.

Ten tersentak, tubuhnya bergidik. Tanpa sadar meremas kemeja yang dipakai Yuta.

Kemudian Yuta melepasnya. Menatap mata Ten dalam, tersenyum mengagumi seseorang di depannya. Yuta kembali merengkuhnya. "Aku kangen kamu, serius. Aku nggak bisa tidur, makanya mataku merah gini.. Ini gara-gara nggak ada kamu di sampingku. Aku nggak pernah bayangin gimana jadinya kalau kita pisah. Paling aku jadi orang paling kasihan di seluruh dunia. Kamu tujuan hidupku sekarang, nggak tahu mulai kapan kamu udah berubah jadi sosok yang paling ku butuhkan.."

Hening.

Ten memilin rambut belakang Yuta.

Yuta melepas rengkuhannya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Ten. Ia tersenyum jenaka menatap Ten.

"Maaf ya, kalau aku sering buat kamu marah. Aku tau kok aku emang nggak pernah peka. Tapi aku selalu coba buat ngertiin kamu, gimanapun caranya."

"Kamu ngapain sih, Yuta?" bisik Ten pelan.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Aku cuma mau bilang.."

Yuta merogoh saku belakangnya. Mengeluarkan kotak putih transparan dan membukanya tepat di hadapan Ten. "Kamu mau kan nikah sama aku?"

Ten melebarkan matanya. Menepuk dadanya berulang kali, kemudian tertawa keras.

"Kamu maunya aku jawab apa? Hm?"

"Jawab iya lah!"

"Kalau aku bilang aku diam-diam udah tunangan sama Doyoung, kamu gimana?"

"Jangan bercanda deh!"

"Aku serius,"

"Aku bunuh diri,"

"Jangan bunuh diri, nggak baik."

"Lah tujuan hidupku aja udah pergi ninggalin aku, buat apa aku hidup lagi?"

Ten tersenyum. Ia mencium dahi Yuta pelan. Kemudian berkata, "Iya, aku mau,"

"Beneran, yang?"

"Iyalah, biar aku bisa deketin dedek Jisungmu.."

"Jangan pedo dong.."

Ten tertawa keras. Ia memeluk Yuta erat.

"Sini aku pakein cincinnya,"

"Nggak mau, nanti aja. Aku mau meluk kamu dulu,"

Yuta tersenyum, membalas pelukan Ten. "Yang.."

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too.."

 **TBC**

HALO!

Kangen mereka nggak? Atau kangen saya? Wkwk. Maaf ya kalau ini agak aneh, saya udah lama nggak coret-coret, jadinya gini.. tiap hari nulis laporan praktikum jadi lupa gimana caranya nulis ff xD

Ini udah dibikin waktu Yuta di idol party itu loh yang dia ke Bali.. kan ganteng banget itu rambutnya abu-abu cuma baru saya rombak kemarin.. OOC banget ya, maafin..

Oh anak-anak mau debut bareng johnny! Akhirnya Johnnyku debuttttㅠㅠ

Maaf ya saya hiatus lama banget..

Makasih buat yang kemarin baru baca atau yang masih nunggu buat lanjutannya..

Selamat tahun baru 2017 ya!

Love,

Tinkxx


	8. Kamu Serius?

Title: I Love You

(Tinkxx)

– Yuta x Ten –

an: miss me? (no!)

– **I Love You –**

* * *

Ten mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Kepalanya masuk lebih dalam kedalam dada Yuta, membiarkan tangan Yuta memeluk tubuhnya. Ia bisa dengan jelas mencium bau Yuta yang khas. Ia tersenyum diam-diam, tangannya bergerak senang membuat Yuta menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Hm?"

"Maaf, nggak sengaja,"

"Kenapa? Kamu mau apa, yang?"

"Nggak mau apa-apa, kok."

"Kamu kerja?"

"Mm, nggak, hari ini libur."

"Hm-mm,"

"Kamu tidur lagi sana,"

"Otw nih, kamu disini aja ya, jangan kemana-mana,"

Ten terkikik geli, mencium jakun Yuta yang bergerak naik turun, kemudian bermain dengan rambut Yuta yang turun ke matanya.

Senyumnya melebar ketika melihat jari manisnya. Ada sebuah cincin disana. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa kalau mengingat kejadian kemarin malam ketika Yuta dengan tidak jelas melamarnya. Jujur saja ia tidak pernah berpikir akan berakhir menikahi pria yang ada di depannya saat ini. Dulunya ia hanya ingin bermain-main saja, tapi makin lama ia sadar kalau Yuta serius menjalani hubungan ini, tidak jarang ia memergoki Yuta yang sedang menghitung uang yang katanya untuk modal nikah. Ia paham kalaupun mereka menikah, mereka tidak akan menikah di negeri ini, mereka harus keluar negeri. Maka dari itu Yuta mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak dan lebih giat bekerja.

"Aku tau kamu tersentuh sama kerja kerasku kan?"

Ten tersentak kaget, tubuhnya refleks menjauhi tubuh Yuta. Sedangkan Yuta masih erat menahannya.

"Ngapain kaget?"

"Ya kaget lah, kamu tiba-tiba bangun gitu, aku kira apaan,"

"Kamu sih bengong terus, yang, makanya nggak sadar kalau aku dari tadi udah ngeliatin kamu,"

"Udah ah,"

"Emang udah,"

"Yuta?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu serius?"

"Apanya, yang?"

"Itunya,"

"Itu apa?"

"Itu loh!"

"Kamu yang jelas dong, yang, kalau ngomong. Aku mana tau kalau kamu ngomong itu-itu terus."

"Soal ini," Ten menunjuk cincinnya.

Yuta berubah sendu. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kamu nggak suka cincinnya?"

"APA? Eh-Nggak lah,"

"Beneran nggak suka?"

"B-bukan gitu-"

"Maaf deh, aku cuma bisa beliin itu, Taeil hyung morotin aku terus buat beliin barang buat kelincinya.. Tapi janji deh kalau udah punya uang banyak aku bakal beliin kamu yang lebih bagus, yang dari ber-"

"Kalau aku ngomong jangan disela!"

Yuta syok. "Yang, sumpah aku kaget!"

"Kamu sih!"

"Oke aku salah lagi, maafin ya.."

"Aku nggak minta berlian bagus, aku cuma minta kamu ada disini terus sama aku.."

"Yaampun, baru kali ini aku denger kamu ngomong romantis gitu, aku sampai nggak sadar kalau kamu lagi gombalin aku, yang."

*Ctak

"Sakit, yang!"

"Untung cuma kepalamu yang kena, lain kali anumu yang aku tarik!"

"Duh sadis banget punya pacar, pagi-pagi udah ngilu,"

"Kamu sih lagian.."

Yuta tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengelus rambut Ten yang menggelitiki wajahnya. Ten mendongakkan wajahnya. "Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang tadi.."

"Oh soal aku mau nikahin kamu?"

"Hm-mm,"

"Serius lah, yang.. Aku udah belajar banyak dari bapak-bapak di warkop, udah banyak banget dan aku siap buat nikahin kamu. Nggak perlu khawatir masalah uang, udah siap semua kok, kamu cuma tinggal pilih-pilih aja. Nggak sia-sia aku selama ini nongkrong di warkop sama bapak-bapak.." Yuta berucap bangga sampai hampir menitikkan air mata. Ten tertawa melihatnya dan memukul dada Yuta pelan.

"Kamu lebay ah,"

"Biarin,"

"Btw, yang, jalan-jalan yuk,"

"Kemana?"

"Kamu maunya kemana?"

"Kamu yang ngajak aku.."

"Aku bingung,"

Ten merengut. Ia masuk ke pelukan Yuta semakin dalam.

"Kenapa, yang?"

"Nggak papa. Di rumah aja ya, aku pengin gini aja terus sama kamu."

Yuta pura-pura kaget. Tangannya menangkup pipi Ten sayang. "Itu kode kalau kamu pengen aku anu-anu?"

*Ctak

"Aku capek, Yuta, kemarin aku seharian di perpus, banyak buku baru, aku harus urutin semuanya. Kamu sih enak liburan bareng Taeil hyung sampai warna rambut aja diubah gitu," Ten mengomel sambil bibirnya yang merengut lucu dan tangannya memainkan kaos yang dipakai Yuta.

"Sumpah, yang, kamu lucu banget,"

Ten mendongak, menemukan mata Yuta yang berbinar sayang. Ia merona ditatap seperti itu.

"Aduh lucu banget," Yuta berucap lagi, tapi kali ini sambil memeluk Ten erat.

Ten berbisik pelan, "Aku emang lucu kok. Gara-gara itu juga kan kamu suka aku.."

Yuta tersenyum. "Aku suka semuanya tentang kamu,"

"Katanya kamu suka Taeyong?"

"Yang, please.."

Ten meringis. "Bercanda. Maaf."

Keduanya berpelukan menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka. Dalam hati Yuta benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena sudah dipertemukan dengan Ten. Ia juga berterimakasih pada Taeyong, karena kalau awalnya Yuta tidak terpesona kepada Taeyong, ia tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang menurutnya membosankan. Ia tidak akan pernah bertemu sosok Ten yang sedang kesusahan meletakkan buku di rak atas. Sekali lagi Yuta tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Kamu lagi inget apa?"

"Nggak ada kok."

"Bohong,"

"Beneran,"

"Kamu kalau diam biasanya tidur kalau nggak gitu lagi mikir,"

"Kamu tau banget tentang aku,"

"Karena tiap hari kita ketemu, Yuta.."

Yuta terkikik. Ia mengelus punggung Ten pelan. "Cuma lagi kepikiran tentang kamu yang kesusahan naruh buku di rak atas dan sok nggak mau minta bantuan padahal aku ada disana,"

"Oohh yang kamu ngeliatin Taeyong, itu ya?"

"Iya.. kayaknya.."

"Kalau gitu aku harus terima kasih ke dia, kalau nggak ada dia kamu nggak bakalan sama aku,"

Yuta tersenyum. Ia melepas pelukannya, mengecup dahi dan bibir Ten sekilas. "Mandi sana, walaupun kita cuma di rumah juga kan harus mandi."

"Aku dulu ya.."

"Iya buruan.."

Ten tersenyum senang, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi, tapi ia kembali lagi ke Yuta. Dahinya mengerut lucu. Ia penasaran. "Yuta.."

"Apa?"

"Taeil hyung punya kelinci ya?"

"Kelinci?"

"Kamu bilang dia morotin kamu buat beliin kelincinya barang?"

"Itu Doyoung, yang."

Ten menelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa Doyoung?"

"Giginya kayak kelinci kan, wajahnya juga, kamu sebelahin sama kelinci asli juga sama,"

"Aku nggak ngerti,"

Yuta menghela napas kasar karena Ten tidak berhenti bertanya. "Kamu mau mandi sendiri atau aku mandiin?"

"Mandi sendiri lah!"

"Yaudah sana,"

Ten berdecak kesal dan Yuta tahu itu. Maka dari itu ia berjalan mendekati Ten yang sedang mengambil handuk, diam-diam memeluknya dari belakang. "Ntar aja nanyanya kalau kamu udah mandi. Jangan marah gitu, dong.." Yuta berucap pelan, ia mengecup pipi Ten sayang. "Aku sayang kamu,"

Ten merona. Dengan sengaja menepuk tangan Yuta keras sampai terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Jahat kamu, yang!"

 **TBC**

Halo! Saya kangen kalian, saya kangen yuten:(

Saya update ini disela-sela ngerjain laporan, padahal udah lama banget saya buat ini, maaf:(

Maaf ya kalau feelnya kurang dapat, karena saya juga kurang asupan yuten x(

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
